School Rumble: The Other Class
by PeachGirleh
Summary: Ever wonder what was happening to other characters during the School Rumble series? Well now is your chance to find out. Follow Tera, a first year student at Yagami High as she and her friends fill in the gaps of the story. They will answer the "why's' 'who's" and "how's" in this spin off. Lets see why certain occurances came to be in this romantic comedy. Check it out!
1. New School Year

**Note: This fanfiction is more so about what was happening with other people during the School Rumble series. You will see as you read what i mean by that. Also, BECAUSE this fanfiction is following the series, there WILL BE SPOILERS! Just a fair warning. Some chapters will go with certain episodes, and some will not. The characters of School Rumble will make cameos at times, but they are not the main focus. So enjoy yourself and please review, because as i have said in a previous fanfiction, i am here for your entertainment :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or its characters. The only thing i own are the characters i made up in this story. I do my fanfictions for non-profit entertainment.**

The dark red haired pale skinned girl woke up in her room. It had a normal grey desk, 16 inch flat screen computer, and small table in the corner with two chairs. She had her school uniform laid out on the small table. As the sun beamed through window, she moved her hot pink blanket from her face. Stretching her arms and yawning, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock. "WHAAAAA!" She screamed and jumped out of her bed. Grabbing her school uniform she ran out of her room and stopped as there was a big guy in front of her. He was about 6'7 that towered over her 4'10 body, with skin a bit more tan than her own. His hair was naturally red as well, but he dyed it a dark chocolaty brown. He had piercing dark green eyes; his nose was pierced on the left side and he had two small gauges in each ear with a small stud at the top of his left ear. He was a very attractive guy by normal standards. She looked up at him and glared "WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP YOICHI!?" He looked back down at her and shrugged "Mm-mm." She shoved him out of the way, making herself to the shower room. She turned around looking at him before she closed the door "You are a big IDIOT, ya know that. If im late, YOURE late too. Its our FIRST day as FIRST year students. You do realize that these first impressions will follow us dont you?" She didnt wait for his response and rolled her eye slamming the door behind her. Yoichi grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs from their apartment. They lived right above a ramen shop in the city, it was called "The Ramen Bowl." He walked around to the front with his hands in his pockets. He took a second to look at the city he lived in. The streets were clear, everyone was at work and it was about fifteen minutes until school started. The tall boy walked into the shop giving a two finger salute to the owner "Hey Shin." The owner was about 63 years, nearly 5'4 with grey hair and brown eyes. His hair stretched down to the center of his back. He wore it in a tight braid. His clothes were never traditional, he always wore a plane white shirt with jeans and slippers. More of a western style. He smiled at the boy "Hey Yoichi, where is Tera?" Yoichi replied scratching the back of his head "Eh, she woke up late and now she's in the shower getting ready." Right as he finished speaking, Tera rushed into the ramen shop "Actually im right here." Her hair was an even darker shade of red from it being soaking wet. It was up in a tight bun, and her uniform was getting a bit wet from her still dripping hair. With her book bag in hand, she bowed to Shin "I am sorry Shin-san, but would you mind giving us a ride to school? Even if we biked, we would be late. I am so, so sorry." The older man came from behind the counter and smiled at the girl, putting a welcoming hand on her sholder. "Of course I will. Your'e always welcomed to ask. No need to be sorry." He got the keys out of the drawer, and headed to his car to bring the two to school.

Finally at school, Tera rushed out of the car to check the class list. "Thank you, Shin-san, see ya later." Shin smiled and drove away after Yoichi got out the car. Tera ran over to one of her friends. The girl had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights, she had light brown eyes, and she stood at about 5'3. She had a floral book bag she carried on her shoulder with one arm on it. "Hey Tera." The two girls hugged as they brunette started "hey, so i looked at the class list. We are both in 1D." The ginger grinned "Keiko, thats awesome." She hugged her friend once more. "Im gonna go check out the board again to see what class Yoichi is in." Keiko blushed even at the mention of his name. Keiko and Tera were childhood friends, and Keiko always had a huge crush on Yoichi growing up. Tera made her way to the class list, but before she could find his name she saw the crowd clear out into a circle around her. She couldn't help but notice why. A tall tan skinned man with dark hair and sunglasses had showed up. She inched her way back into the crowd next to Keiko and watched him. The red head whispered to her friend "Hey, who is that guy, and why is everyone so afraid of him?" Keiko shrugged "I dunno, but i think it's best we dont ruffle any feathers by stepping outta line." The brown haired girl nudged Tera "Hey, are you listening?" The red head found herself turned around blushing in a trance with a bit of drool coming down. Keiko waved a hand in front of her face "Teeera? What's with you right now?" Then Keiko turned around to see what the deal was. "Imadori Kyôsuke." The ginger explained in a zombie-like tone. She was staring HARD! But being so short she could only see his nose and mouth from the crowd being in the way.The crowd out of nowhere was no longer shrouding her. She was out in the open just looking at Imadori. He finally noticed Tera looking at him. He looked into the girls eyes giving a half wave an a wink. She blushed even deeper and turned away. Imadori was on his way over to the tiny girl but then...the bell rang. She sighed in relief as she quickly walked away from that spot. She stopped at a vending machine and smiled at Keiko, "Hey, I'm just a bit thirsty. Go ahead without me. Ill catch up with you in class kay?" Keiko nodded and made her way upstairs. After she put her money in, the machine took her money and kept her drink. She lowered her head in defeat. She saw the shadow of an arm come around her. Hovering over her, if you will. A pale hand was touching the vending machine. "Ya know when things like this happen, you just gotta give a small nudge." The man tapped the machine and her drink came down. He reached for the opening and handed her the pomegranate strawberry lemonade. "Nice choice by the way." She took the drink out of his hand and looked up at his face. "Imad-...Uh thanks." He nodded and for some reason he wasn't being perverted with her. She had a decent sized C-cup bust, but for some reason, he didn't take advantage of her, almost like he saw an innocence there that he did not want to diminish. She began to walk away. Waving her hands "Bye, uh. T-thanks again for the d-drink. I would stay and, um talk but I'm going to be late to class." Her walk soon turned into a run and run into a sprint. Just as she slid open the door, The bell rang. Her teacher looked at her. "You are late miss..." The dark green haired woman looked up her name from the seating chart. "Reeves Amaterasu." She looked up with her half framed glasses at the tip of her nose "This is the first day so I will give you a break. But next time that's a detention, understood? Now take a seat." The lady pointed at a seat in the back corner of the classroom. "Y-yes ma'am, I am very sorry." 'Greeeeeat, a spot right next to my brother, and my best friend is across the classroom.' She sighed at how this day was significantly going downhill. The girl in front of her was a sporty dressed girl. Dressed, as in everything but her school uniform. It was clear that she was into athletics by her tied back blonde ponytail, and her body type. The girl turned around looking at Tera with her sharp red eyes. "Reeves huh? You are American, right?" Tera nodded "Yes on my mother's side." The golden haired female smiled "Same here, the name's Love Asuka." It seemed like things were once again looking up.

(The next day)

Finally the bell rang and they were home free. "Hey Keiko, Asuka. I'll catch you two later okay? I'm going to go to the library to study." She was searching through the books like a mad man. "History, history..." Putting a single finger onto the book she finally found, the ginger looked up curiously as she found some girl screaming in the middle of the library. "Wow what a great first page, I hope the whole book is this good." The random girl said into the book. Tera picked up the book and tapped her chin at the girl's loudness. She whispered to herself, "hmm I might have to get that book." She took a seat two tables away on the right side of the loud girl from before. It was pretty hard to study with someone so animated sitting near her. She watched the girl run back and forth asking how to pronounce words. "Ooookay, clearly I cant study here." She packed up her belongings and made her way home. It was about dusk when she made it to her front door. She pulled out her hair tie and untucked her shirt. She looked absolutely beat. Walking in half awake she put her bag down at the door and began to lay on the couch. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she was too tired to care. "Tera, get off Imadori." Yoichi said sternly. She raised her head and noticed her head was in someone's lap. She looked up to see smiling Imadori "I-Imadori?..."She took a moment to realize that her head was in his lap. She looked at his lap, and then his face. Back and forth, back and forth "...IMADORI-SENPAI! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl sped off to her room slamming the door behind her. She jumped in her bed and put her face in her hands which were resting on her knees. "How embarrassing." She covered herself fully under her blanket and went to sleep. The girl woke up to her alarm clock and got ready for school. She looked at herself in the mirror as she yelled to her brother "HEY YOICHI!" He replied "Yeah?" "Lets take our bikes to school today yeah?" She was secretly trying to lose weight. Truth be told, as petite as the girl was, she had a pretty large ass that she was a bit self conscious about. [[i mean we're talking like mini JLO ass here lol]] The tall boy opened the front door as he put on his shoes "Yeah, sure. Ill be at The Ramen Bowl okay? Im just gonna get some breakfast before we leave." She left out right behind him. Walking down the stairs she searched for the bike chain key in her bag "Geez, its been so long since we've actually used these im not even sure i still have the key...AH HA!" She found the key and walked over to her bike unlocking it from the chain "My old mamachari." She smiled at it but her smile soon faded as the loud girl from the library came running at full force. The girl grabbed the bike and sped off "SORRY, I NEED TO BORROW YOUR BIKE! I MUST GET BACK HOME QUICK TO RIDE WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, THANKS!" She sighed and then unlocked Yoichi's bike. "Well, ill just use his. Sorry Chichi, but it looks like you will be walking to school today." She stood up and walked the bike to the street. Then a guy came running at her full force. It was the same tan guy with the sunglasses and facial hair. He took the bike and sped off as well "SORRY, I NEED TO BORROW YOUR BIKE! I MUST GET BACK QUICK TO RIDE WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, THANKS!" Tera was shocked and then her face turned red from anger. She knew she was never going to see those bikes again "DAMMIT!"

**To be continued...**

**Review, Comment, Hate it, Love it. Make sure if you can, please give me some feedback, i love to hear whatcha think. I LOVE THE READERS! HAPPY READING!**


	2. Trapped in the Bathroom

School was out. Tera had her face down. Keiko put her hand on the ginger's back "What's wrong Tera? You've been acting strange all day, plus it's time to leave." The red haired girl lifted her head and her face was a bright peachy color. Her make-up was smeared and she had tears in her eyes, "I cant show my face at this school ever again." She grabbed her bag. "I'll be back." The girl whined and left the classroom. Yoichi came over to Asuka and Keiko, he put his hand down on the table where Tera was sitting. "Eh, leave her be. My sister is just upset cause I had Imadori over last night and she embarrassed herself in front of him." Keiko blushed as the tall boy spoke. She couldn't fix herself to ask a follow up question. Asuka lifted an eyebrow "Wait a minute, Tera is your sister...Reeves Amaterasu...Reeves Yoichi...OH DUH!" Yoichi lifted his hand from the table, putting his backpack on his shoulder, he began to walk away. "Yeah she's my twin..but uh, give her some time, she'll come around." Tera was running down the halls looking for a bathroom to clean herself off in. She ran upstairs and to her demise Imadori was right in front of her. His back was to her, but the bathroom was in between the two. The girl clung to her bag and walked up slowly. Her steps were quiet and she delicately reached for the bathroom door. Imadori began to turn around and she rushed into the bathroom slamming it behind her. She opened one of the stall doors and took out a hand mirror "I guess I could have just used the regular mirrors. But then again if someone walks in and sees me like this, ill be devastated." She took a wipe out of her bag and began to clean her face. More girls walked into the bathroom and she put her feet up on the toilet so no one would know she was in there." About five minutes went by and the girls were finally leaving. Tera exhaled in relief but facepalmed as she realized that one girl wasn't actually leaving. The red head whispered to herself "She's hiding from her love too." The red head began to nod off from being in the bathroom for so long. She looked at her wrist watch. _'What the hell, it's been thirty minutes already, just leave. I'm talking about her, but i'm in the same situation. What do i do?_' It seemed as Tenma finally came up with a plan to leave the bathroom, and so did Tera. _'Okay, after that girl leaves the bathroom, then so will I._' The bathroom door opened and she took one of her legs down from the toilet. Preparing herself to jet out of the bathroom, she put her hand on the stall's lock. Slowly moving the lock from left to right, she quickly locked it back as the Tsukamoto girl's plan failed. '_Guess I really am in here for the long haul_.' Tera placed her head on her knees and yawned. _'Guess I better just sleep, cause this girls going to be here FOREVER!_' And just like that, the ginger fell asleep in the girls bathroom. She woke up again hours later in her house. She raised her head from the couch next to her brother "Chichi, how did i get here?" "Well, Asuka called you while she was in the girls bathroom. She heard your phone ring and took you out. She couldn't carry you cause you were too heavy or something. She asked Imadori to take you home, apparently he was still there after school." Tera put her hands over her face. "He probably thinks im such a fatass...My life is over." She got up and went to her room, opening her closet she picked out a white tank top and black workout pants. She tied up her hair in a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. "Alright, measurements are in a few days. GOAL: LOSE TEN POUNDS!" The girl was out the door and jogged away. She jogged around her city. There were so many lights that lit up the street. She stopped by a convenience store catching her breath, "I could really use a drink." She walked inside and went to the drink section. She brought a large drink to counter. "That'll be 250 yen." The clerk smiled at her. Tera reached in her pocket "Oh damn. I forgot my wallet. Um, I promise ill pay you back, i'm just so thirsy and..." An arm came over her shoulder and put money on the counter "No need to. I'll spot you." She turned around "Thank you so much." It was an attractive blonde male. She was unfamiliar with him. He had blue eyes, wore a biker jacket, and he was pretty tall. But then again, everyone was tall next to her. "No problem." She walked out and jogged home. Every day since then she would jog after school. It was finally the day of the measurements. Tera stood on the scale in her bathroom "Moment of truth." The scale turned up and the ginger looked down at it "SUCCESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Tera was oddly happy today. She was prancing around and had a huge grin on her face. Asuka tapped the red head on the shoulder "What's going on today? Another run in with Imadori, but this time good?" She shook her head "Oh how i wish, but no." She stood out of her seat, "I TOTALLY LOST 10 POUNDS JUST FOR TODAY! WOOOOOOO!" Her teacher would look at her as well as the rest of the class. "I'M NOT ASHAMED TO TELL EVERYONE! I LOST 10 POUNDS AND MY MEASUREMENTS ARE EXACTLY WHERE I WANT THEM TO BE!" Everyone laughed at her and she looked rather confused. "Why are you all laughing?" Her teacher shook her head "Didn't you hear? Measurements have been cancelled for today. Tera buried her face in her desk "NOOOOOOO!" The green haired woman looked back at Tera "If its okay with you Amaterasu, i'd like to get back to the lesson," she said sternly. She kept her face down until it was lunchtime. Her stomach rumbled "Nooo, i forgot my lunch from Shin-san. Yoichi, did you...where did Yoichi go?" Keiko commented "Oh, he said something about going to eat with the guys from 2-C." Tera pouted and left the class room. She made her way to the second year hallway. "Why am i even up here? Dammit, i lost all that weight, and he doesnt even know." A males voice came from behind her "If i were you, i would't lose weight for anyone." She turned around and saw it was the guy from the convenience store. This time he wore sunglasses and was with a friend of his. He was tall and had black hair tied into a small ponytail. He was actually really cute. The blonde shrugged as he walked past "Just saying." She put her hand on her chin "Hmm."

It was a rainy day, pouring. Tera shook her head as she looked out her window in her room. "Chichi, looks like we'll be taking the bus today." The tall boy walked into her room "Yeah, i already asked Shin if we could hitch a ride. He said he could get us there but he's going to have his hands full when we get out of school." He would tug on the back of her tan sweater "So get ready okay? Ill be at The Ramen Bowl." Tera smiled as her brother left the room. "Today is my day. Im gonna share an umbrella with Imadori." She got ready for school and rushed downstairs to the resturant. "Sorry, im ready to leave now Shin-san." He drove them through the pouring rain. It was her favorite type of weather. All day the only thing she could think of was getting to Imadori. So much so she even winged her test. "Uh Tera? EARTH TO AMATERASU!" Asuka screamed at her. "Yeah, its time to go. I know all about your plans so if you wann-" Tera grabbed her book bag and made her way to Imadori. She knew exactly where he would be. Asuka gave a straight face as she was just ignored "...borrow my umbrella, feel free." The blonde girl shook her head. Tera ran through the halls until she saw the back of his head. "Oh, I cant wait for your beautiful blonde head to stand under the same umbrella as mine." She noticed him just standing there without an umbrella. She searched through her bag for her umbrella. She began to panic a bit as she didnt find it. She spilled out all of her things onto the floor...still...no umbrella. She put her hands over her face as Imadori began to walk back toward her "Oh no. Why me?" She began to put her things back in her bag. She reached for her lipstick as it rolled away. It was picked up by someone's hand. "Does this belong to you?" As she took it, the hand helped her up. "Thank you so much. Youre so amazing and completely awesome, ive always thought so since the day ive laid eyes on you." She hugged him, but as she did, she noticed Imadori walking away again in the rain. _'If thats Imadori...then who is..._' She looked up and saw herself hugging the blonde guys short ponytail friend. "Oh...sorry i, i thought..." The guy backed away and smiled "Thought i was a blonde guy, about yey tall?" Tera nodded and he laughed. "Yeah, he left just a minute ago. If you hurry you might still catch him." She grabbed her bag and shook her head "No need, by the time i reach him he'll be halfway to his house." She shook his hand "Reeves Amaterasu." The black haired man nodded and kissed her hand "Togo Masakazu." She smiled at him and began to leave. He grabbed her hand, "Wait, take this. The blonde man would kill me if i didnt give it to you." It was a mid sized blue umbrella. She blushed at the thought of Imadori being so selfless. "Thanks Togo." She walked off into the rain clinging tightly to the umbrella in which was presumed to be used by her beloved. "This is seriously gonna be the best school year ever."


End file.
